A Jelsa story
by JustAnotherPotato
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet for the first time and something just clicks between them. Pitch thinks Jack is a threat and wants to weaken him so he can get rid of him once and for all. Whats the one thing that Jack cares about? Elsa. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS
1. The warmth

_Jack P.O.V._

I had left the rest of the Guardians earlier in the morning to set of winter. In the countries I had visited I had heard Arendale had crowned a new Queen.

I was curious so I decided I would explore Arendale and see what it's made of. I'm also going to go to see this Queen Elsa everyone keeps talking about. Every time someone is crowned the world waits and they have their own little celebration.

I land on the hill overlooking Arendale to see snow already falling here, maybe I already came here on my rush to spread winter.

I slid down the hill on my feet and somersaulted in the air whooping and hollering all the way down. I walk through the city and find kids playing in the streets having snowball fights and making snow angels and snowmen. I made a snowball of my own kind in my hand and threw it at a kids back. The kid turned and looked right through me: another unbeliever.

I frown and keep walking. I raise my staff and it hit on the ground. Ice spread outward and throughout the street. I skate on the ice and soon the castle comes into view. The gates to the majestic castle are open and citizens are walking in and out through the open doors.

I fly up into the air and circle the castle. I look down at the castle and it's gates and see a little girl tugging on her mothers' dress and pointing up at me. The mother follows her finger and looks right through me and frowns, she leans down to scold the child for playing tricks on her.

I fly around the castle looking through the windows and balcony doors. Finally I saw a regal looking girl with whitish blonde hair pulled back into a bun, her back to me, and the Queens crown resting upon her head. The Queen is talking to someone that I guess is her sister Anna because Anna has a tiara on her head.

Anna apparently said something funny because The Queen tilted her head back and laughed. The sound was music to my ears and made me all warm, which is weird, I'm always cold but I have grown used to from 300 years and it doesn't bother me anymore.

Then the Queen rolled her shoulders and swiped at her forehead. Anna asked her something with a concerned crease between the brows and put a hand on her sisters shoulder. The Queen nodded and they walked hand in hand out of the room.

 _Elsa P.O.V._

Anna finished her joke and I tilted my head back and laughed. I hated my laugh. It was terrible but this was my sister and I've known her all my life and she doesn't care about my laugh. She even says she envy's it, but I know she only just saying that.

All of a sudden I got warm, not hot, but just warm, like how warm normal people get—a comfortable warm. I'm never warm, always cold, but the cold never bothered me. I rolled my shoulders and swiped at my forehead.

Anna's brow creased in concern, "are okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me.

"yes, I'm fine." She didn't look convinced. I sighed, "how about we go see Kristoff?" Anna perked up and slid her hand into mine and we walked down the corridors, past all the servants and through the front gates.

We went to the stables and found Kristoff polishing his new sled. I left Anna to talk with her husband while I admired the view of my kingdom.

I then remembered that not that long ago I had sent my kingdom into an eternal winter and everyone found out about my powers. After all that happened the rock trolls used their magic to make everyone forget that I have powers.

The only people that knew of my ice powers were Anna, Kristoff, and my parents but my parents are dead. They died at sea.

Well, anyway, last week was the beginning of winter. Everyone woke up to three inches of snow, no one knew that it was me, well except for the people listed above.

I still smile just remembering the kids waking up to three inches of snow

Over Arendale I saw a huge dot flying through the sky, I think, _now that is one big bird._

I then suddenly got warm.

 _Jack P.O.V._

I flew over Arendale admiring the kingdom. I was just about to throw a snowball at an un-expecting child when I got warm again. I spun around and I saw a tiny dot in the distance and I knew it was _her_. I couldn't see her eyes or anything though. I starting flying towards her but then I thought better of it.

Well no matter how much I wanted to stay there I couldn't so I solemnly turned around and I started too flyaway. I felt the warmth leave my body and the everlasting cold started to seep back into me, embedding itself deep in my bones.

I flew back to the North Pole. I walked in and saw everyone sitting around talking and arguing about something.

They heard me come in and greeted me like normal but then everyone did a double take. Their eyes widened.

"what?" I said.

I looked down at my arms. They are crossed over my chest and my hands are rubbing my arms. I was actually cold, not shivering cold and not my normal cold but actual cold. I put my arms down by my side but soon crossed them back over my chest again. "What?" I asked again.

Bunny spoke up first, "you okay mate?"

"I'm fine," I lied through the mumble. I stalked off to my room and closed the door. I paced across my room, almost expecting someone to barge through my room, but no did. I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

I woke up early the next morning. Last night I decided I would go spy on, I mean, go see Elsa again.


	2. The stiring

_Elsa P.O.V._

After Anna and I visited Kristoff Anna grabbed something from her room and dragged me into her bathroom. "what are we doing in here Anna?"

Instead of answering she said, "don't look." I huffed and turned around, "you know since I am Queen I could command you to answer me."

She said nothing as I heard her relieve herself. I heard the ruffle of clothing and the flushing of the toilet. Next thing I know I hear the loudest squeal that ever sounded on the earth and I spun around startled. I then see her holding a stick type thing in her hands. I little pink cross was on it. "oh, Anna!" I rushed towards her and gave her an unqueenly hug. My eyes started to tear up, "oh Anna! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"It's your turn next." I pulled back and looked at her. "Flynn and I aren't going to have a kid."

"Then why are you with him?" good question.

"Because I like him."

"not good enough Elsa." Let's change the subject, shall we?

"You should go tell Kristoff."

"nice try Elsa, but it worked. I'll see you soon." She ran off. Flynn and I weren't serious or anything; we hadn't even had our first kiss. Actually I've never kissed anyone before. The most Flynn and I have done is snuggle each other but Flynn seems kinda distant lately. I sigh.

I go to my room and walk onto my balcony. I sit in my chair and close my eyes. I end up drifting off to sleep but not before I become warm again.

 _Jack P.O.V._

I immediately see Her Majesty sleeping on her balcony in a chair. I get all warm and it feels good. I land on her balcony and watch her sleep. I'm in awe at her beauty. Her hair pulled back into a French Braid, her long lushes eye lashes, and her perfect skin. I didn't realize I was reaching for her until my fingers brushed her hair. I pulled back when my fingers got zapped by electricity. Suddenly the door opened and I pulled back. A man with brown hair walk in and said, "Elsa?" I studied him but didn't get very far because suddenly Elsa's back was to me and the man pulled her into a hug. "hey Flynn." Elsa mumbled.

I felt my face turn red, wait why? "hey Hon, just came by to say goodbye before I leave." Flynn said softly.

"okay, I'll see you in three days."

Flynn walked out the door and Elsa went to sit on her bed, I yearned to go sit next to her but the French doors swung open with such ferocity, the knobs hit the wall. Both Elsa and I jumped. "Queen Elsa of Arendale! You are requested in the infirmary!" the servant that yelled out of breath. The Queen scurried over, "what for?"

"Princess Anna of Arendale has been in an accident. Her Highness is now in a coma."

"What?!" the Queen ran out of the room, trying to be graceful.

I followed her quietly so even if she could even see me she wouldn't.

 _Elsa P.O.V._

I ran as gracefully as I could to the infirmary. I pushed open the doors and saw my baby sister laying on a hospital bed with nurses running frantically around her. One nurse was cleaning a gash on her forehead. Kristoff was kneeling beside Anna holding her hand with his head bowed. I rushed to her other side. "oh, Anna!" I held her hand but quickly let go. My eyes were stinging, threatening to let the dam spill. I looked at Anna's beautiful face. My hands start to shake, my powers are becoming too much. I look up at Kristoff, he's looking at me. "go" he says

That's all the confirmination I need. I run from the room passing a figure. I run down the hall, people pressing themselves against the wall to let me through. I decide to run to my room so I turn a corner then another and then ano— Flynn was against a girl with really long blonde hair. He flattened her against the wall and kissed the girl hard on the mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck. She turned her neck more to let him in but she then saw me and gasped. I should've ran but I didn't I stood and watched. Flynn looked up at me and gasped too, "Elsa—" "no! we're through! How could you do this to me!" my voice broke. I turned around and walked out of the corridor then broke out into a sprint. Servants gasped as I flew by them and soon I was out the front gates.

My emotions were in a whirl wind. Outside had turned into a blizzard because of me and I couldn't control it. I was crying as I ran, gasping for air. I ran for the edge of the forest wear I slid down the side of a tree. I pulled my knees against my chest and covered my face with my hands. "I can't do this anymore!" I yelled into the blizzard.

"yes you can." A male voice said, I gasped and looked up. A boy that looked around my age was standing in front of me, my eyes widened—his did too. He had pure white hair, a dark blue sweatshirt that had frost clinging to it and tight brown pants. He also had a staff thingy… and he was the hottest and cutest guy I had ever seen. I looked in his blue eyes and something seemed to stir inside me—my soul. My hand flew up to my abdomen and the same thing must have happened to him because his hand flew up too. "y-you can see me?" I ignored the question.

"w-who are you?" I asked, taking a step back even though I desperately wanted to take a step toward him. It seemed like my soul was tugging myself to go to him. He took a step forward. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost,"

He took another step forward, "don't come any closer!" but her moved anyway. My hands shot ice at him and he dodged it. His eyes widened and the biggest grin broke out on his face, like a bunch of pimples. "you have powers too?"

"what do you mean 'too'?" I should think he's delusional but I don't, my hope raises at the thought that there might be someone else out there just like me. I quickly shot down the thought.

Jack held out his hand and then flurries started to form above his palm and all of a sudden there was a snowball sitting in his hand. A _snowball_.

I take a step back and my soul stirs again. "no, I don't believe it!" I swung around and ran. I stopped short on the edge of a cliff. I turned around a saw Jack flying towards me, yes _flying_. Friggin' _flying_! I take a step back only to step into nothingness. I scream as I slip off the edge of the cliff.

I feel the air rush past me for a second I'm suspended in air and then I collide with something hard—not the ground but Jack. Jack caught me and I was clinging to him and hid my face in his chest. Yes, his Friggin' hotalicious chest. He lands in the snow and seems to hold me there forever. He then parted away from me, no come back. I then realize I never introduced myself to him. I curtsied, "Queen Elsa of Arendale." I looked up and Jack broke out laughing. "hey!"

Jack bowed and said, "Queen Elsa do I have permission to call you Elsa and… ask you out on a date." He sniggered.

I threw a snowball at him, "I'll take that as a yes then!" he yelled. "follow me!" he flew up another hill. I picked up my dress and trudged up the hill. "Too slow." Jack said and he flew towards me and picked me up bridal style. I again hid my face in his chest as he flew higher.

"Can you control your gift?" Jack asked.

"Um, I might be able to but I don't know about right now," I said. He seemed to understand, because he nodded, even though my voice was muffled from his chest.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one that comes prepared?"

"Well I didn't know this was going to happen; earlier kind of took me by surprise."

He didn't say anything else.

"Fine, fine, how about we go to my Castle?" I suggested.

"You want to go back _there_?" I realized what he was thinking.

"Oh, no, not the royal castle; _my_ castle." I peeked out from behind his chest. His face read that he was intrigued.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"let me down and I'll show you." I snapped.

"all right feisty." He flew down to the ground so fast I hid in his chest once more. He then let me on the ground and I was knee down in the snow and the snow was frozen onto my dress. I used my ice powers to change the dress into my ice dress.

"whoa…" Jack breathed. I smiled, my back to him. I stepped up on the snow and froze the top layer of snow under my feet so that I would fall through. Oh, I forgot to mention the, I mean _my_ , blizzard had died down to a light snowfall. After something like that I doubt I would be able to control the snow around me for awhile.

I walk across the hill with Jack walking a step behind me.

"gosh, this is so _slow_." Jack said heavily. I smile and turn the top layer of snow to have even more ice and I skated across the snow. Fast. "try to keep up!" I yelled over my shoulder, I laughed. Then Jack pummeled me with snowballs. Ha.

I raised my hands above my head and created a giant snowball, as big as jack, "no fair!" he yelled, he skidded to the side and I threw. The giant-snowball hit him in the side. I pressed the snowball around him with my magic so that only his head would be visible.

"now, that, was a snowball." Jack flashed me a blinding grin. "you know I could just leave you to die," I said matter-of-factly.

"you could, but I wouldn't die."

I arched a brow.

"I'll tell you about it if you let me out."

"I would always let you out." I used my magic to get him out.

He shot up to his feet. He gestured with his hand for me to move onward.

"Onward, Ice Queen."

As we walked he told me about him. He told me that he is 300 years old (I freaked out on that) and that he died saving his sister on a frozen pond and that he is now immortal. He told me that he is a Guardian now and he's the Guardian of Fun. He protects the children of the world and brings forth winter every year.

"And the other Guardians…?"

"yes, they live in the North Pole too."

"No, I mean are they immortal?"

"oh, yes, all the others are immortal."

I stayed quiet for a second, letting this new information sink in.

"am I ever going to meet them?"

"yes, if you want to."

I looked up at him "thank you," I said. I turned my head to survey my surroundings "Almost there." For some reason I became excited. I'm finally going to show someone besides Anna and Kristoff!

My ice castle comes into view and Jack inhales sharply, "whoa," he said for the second time.

"Yea, I know. I could've done better."

"What?! It's amazing!" I blush, again.

"Really? Thank you, you want to go inside?"

"I would love too." I blushed. I turned away to hide it.

"Hey," Jack said. I turned around, "yes?" Jack held out his hand: pinched in between his fingers was an ice daisy. The stem was long and thin, while the flower on faced upward toward the expansive blue sky. The petals were thin and lush.

I gasped and when I took it from his fingers I should've said 'thank you,' but I didn't. I did what any stupid person would but I had to know. I blurted, "why a daisy?" I wanted to slap myself in the face and take it back but I couldn't, they were already out in the open for everyone to hear. "Never mind, forget I said it. It was rude."

Jack shook his head, "no, it's fine. My sister used to pick daisies and put them in a vase on the table for my mother. Daises were special to her, like the only pure thing in the world."

Jack looked as if the memory was painful to remember. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

Jack shrugged, "don't be, I guess you're my daisy now," I blushed. Again.

I stood there, I didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat, "anyway, let's go in."

For a second I didn't understand him, I felt all light and fuzzy. "What? Oh, yes, let's go in."

I walked up to my Castle and Marshmallow, my castle snow guard, moved in front of Jack, "he's allowed through," I said to Marshmallow. Marshmallow moved to the side.

I walked through the doors and looked over my shoulder; Jack was staring at me with his mouth agape.

"you can create living things?"

I started blushing. Again. Uhg. "Uh, yes? Only made of snow though."

He just stood there, his mouth agape.

"well, are you coming or not?" it was his turn to blush and he quickly shut his mouth and trotted up beside me. I turned around and saw Olaf. Olaf went up to Jack and said, "Hello! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"uh, hello?" Jack said with a wave of his hand. "hi Elsa!" Olaf said to me cheerfully and wave his stick hand. "hi Olaf!" I waved back.

"Who's this" he asked.

"Jack Frost."

" _The_ Jack Frost?!"

"uh, yea."

"is he your boyfriend?" I blushed. Why do I keep blushing?!

"um, n—"

"well we are on a date." Jack interrupted. I glared at him, "we're on our _first_ date. So _technically_ we are _not_ until a second date."

Jack made a sound, pft

"let's get on with the tour." _Please._


	3. Thoughts

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! Please let me know what you think of this story and tell me if you have any suggestions! Thank you guys so much! love ya.**

 **-a Potato**

 _Elsa P.O.V_

I was back at the royal castle, Jack had to leave and I had Arendalle to take care of. Yesterday I made the announcement about Anna when I had gotten back. I had kept myself busy and now I flop down onto my bed exhausted. I turned my head and I saw the Ice Daisy on my night stand. I got up, picked it up, and flopped back down on my back. I held the flower above my face.

" _I guess you're my daisy now."_ I could hear his voice clearly in my head.

This sounds really cheesy, like super cheesy but it feels like we're meant to be. I've never felt anything like this before. Like, whenever I see him or think about him I get lightheaded, my soul stirs, and I get warm. When I had to leave him yesterday I got cold again. I've been wearing long sleeves lately.

Anyway, when I think of him my stomach gets all fluttery and I can't help but smile. Every. Single. Time. Like right now for instance.

I set the glittering daisy down and smile up at the ceiling. Does Jack feel the same? I hope he does. I then remembered back to when my soul stirred when our eyes locked. He definitely felt _that_ , his hand flew up like mine did. I know I'm sounding like Anna when she met Hans the Evil, but this is different. She was young and naïve at the time and she didn't feel her _soul_ move. And this sounds weird but I feel partly whole when I'm with Jack. All my life I knew something was missing, there had been this hole deep inside me. It feels like that hole is filled in when I'm with him. Well mostly filled in. It's like just meeting him filled half of that hole.

I don't know if it comes with my power or not but my whole life that hole hurt. I sometimes cry. Ever since I left Jack that hole has been acting up, mostly when I'm not busy though; that's why I try to keep busy. And Anna never told me if she has the same thing so I'm assuming normal people don't have this type of pain. Anna…

I suddenly burst out crying because I remembered what had happened to her and now she's expecting. I remember Flynn up against that girl in the hallway. My hole starts to hurt. I roll over and bury my face in one of my many pillows. The cries then dwindle into sleep.

 _Jack P.O.V._

After I left Elsa yesterday I got cold again. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy keep staring at me because I now walk around with a blanket over my shoulders, so I stay in my room. I curl up in a ball because the deep hole inside me acts up again. When I'm with Elsa half of that hole is filled but when I'm away it hurts. I'm convinced none of the other Guardians have this because they don't bunk up in their room like I do. Silent tears roll down my face. Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I can't cry; I have tear ducts too.

Finally I can't stand it anymore. I jump out of the bed and put one leg out the window—the door slams open. "ah!" I jump.

"Gosh North, you scared me." North crossed his arms, "we need to talk."

I climb back inside and sit on my bed. Then quickly wipe my eyes.

"what has been up with you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean." I say even though I do know what he means.

North sighs, "You're cold all the time. You barely pay attention, and by the looks of it, You've been crying. Wait, why are you crying?" I was annoyed that he could tell so easily, but I decide to tell him.

"I hurt." I pointed to my chest and shrugged like it was no big deal. North opened his mouth but then closed it. He turned around and swiftly walked out the door. If he didn't want to finish this conversation I was perfectly okay with that.

I stood back up and jumped out the window and flew.

 _North P.O.V_

I walked into the Common Room, everyone but Jack was there waiting for me to come back, but I really needed to talk to Manny, the man in the moon.

Bunny stood up, "Did you talk to em' mate?"

I nodded.

"did you figure out what's up with him mate?" Bunny asked. I can't believe I didn't think of this before; I didn't think it was possible, but it must be.

I nod to Bunny.

"And…" bunny said, clearly annoyed. I take in a deep breath, ignoring my mustache and beard that tickled my lip.

"I think Jack has found his soul mate."

 **dun dun duuuuun. I love it! See you guys next time!**

 **-a Potato**


	4. Hurt

**_Hey guys and potatoes! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile; computer problems. Please review!_**

 _Jack P.O.V._

I flew straight to Elsa's castle. The royal one. I landed on her balcony and walked in. The lights were off and I saw a hunk of beautifulness on the bed named Elsa. She is lying on her back with an arm up by her head on her pillow. She's still in her day clothes and her French braid is a mess, strands fall in her face. The warmth that I got around her spread over me and the hole filled in a little bit; I let out a relieved sigh. Elsa also let out a relieved sigh in her sleep. I turned around and sat in the soft chair in the corner. I listened to the sounds around me, I heard the breeze from outside, children playing in the courtyard below, and the steady breathing coming from Elsa.

Elsa's breathing made me grow drowsy and I soon fell asleep. I was in and out of sleep. Dreaming when asleep and not even noticing that I'm awake when I'm awake. My head lolled to the side. I was dreaming of playing in the snow with Elsa. When my head jerked forward I moved it back, still in the hazy fog of sleep. The door opened to the room and a tall figure walked in carrying something small and thin. I thought nothing of this since I was basically still asleep. Maybe he was a guard or a servant coming to tell Elsa something, maybe Anna was awake. Maybe… maybe… I lost my train of thought in the fog of sleep but I was still kinda awake.

The figure walked to Elsa and raised the long skinny thing, it glinted in the shaft of light coming from the open door. As my brain registered what was happening I shot up out of the seat. Adrenalin pumped through my veins like rocket fuel. I ran to Elsa as the assassinator brought down the sharp knife, as he did so I pulled Elsa to the side of the bed, jumped over her and tackled the man. Elsa screamed and a shard of ice shot by my head and embedded itself in the floor by the man's face. The man turned his ugly face to see it and gasped, "Hans was right, she is a witch!"

Guards came running in the room, they probably heard Elsa's scream, I jumped off the man as two guards took the man. "Are you all right my Queen?" a guard said.

"Yes, take him away and leave me be." Elsa breathed. The guard left and I turned around and looked at Elsa she was pale, paler than she should be. I went to her side and kneeled by the bed, "Elsa? Are you all right."

"just frightened." Elsa strained, the room got cold and the bed was being covered in ice. "I-I can't control it, Jack." She cried.

"No need to be frightened, I'm here." I smiled. Elsa didn't react just breathed deeply in and out of her nose. "maybe you should sit up?"

Elsa shook her head vigorously—no, she then winced. That wince told me everything. I pulled off the big, heavy blanket. I gasped, "why didn't you ask for a doctor?!"

I looked down at her waist, her side had been cut deeply and blood seeped through her dress. "I-I can't control my p-powers, the doctors can't know!" she said shakily.

"Elsa! Be reasonable! I'm taking you to the doctor."

"no!" she yelled and reached for my wrist when I stood. I gritted my teeth, she can be so frustrating. Doesn't she know that I care for her, she the only thing that gives me warmth and eases the pain for crying out loud! "fine."

I stooped and picked her up in my arms, she hissed. I walked to the balcony with her in my arms, "I've got you," and I flew. Elsa buried her head in my chest as I flew over Arendale. I flew as fast as I could, "Jack… where are we… going?"

"let's just say that you are about to meet the Guardians." I didn't want her to freak out about the fact that we're going to the North Pole. When we were over water my arms grew tired and I looked down at Elsa, her blood soaked her dress and my palms were covered in the warm red liquid. When we made it to the snowy shore I landed quickly and set her on the ground, she gritted her teeth. "wha we doin…" her eyelids drooped.

"stay with me Elsa! Stay awake!" I whipped off my sweat shirt and her eyes widened and I blushed; well at least her eye lids weren't drooping anymore. I waded up my sweatshirt and pressed it against her side, she hissed. Her now blood now covered the snow and I picked her up again. Her body was up against my bare chest and I could already feel the warm liquid on my chest. "Elsa, it's going to be all right. You just have to stay awake for me, please." I begged.

"Just s' tir'd" She whispered. "I know, but stay awake okay?"

Soon I was at the North Pole, I entered the North Pole with Elsa clutched in my arms. I looked around not seeing a soul. Then, I don't know how I missed it, I saw Bunnymund with his back to me looking up at the Globe. "Hey, Kangaroo! A little help over here!" I yelled.

Bunny sighed dramatically which ticked me off, "wha' you want now, mate?" He said in his Australian accent. He turned around and froze. "North! You might want to see this! Bring Tooth with you too!"

Bunny ran over to me and looked at Elsa and then at me, his lips straightened into a straight line, I've seen that look before; he knew something I didn't. "what? Never mind, just help me!" I ran to my room with Bunny hot on my tail. I look down at the Queen in my arms, she had fainted. "crap." I set her down on my bed, her head lolled to the side. "Bunny! What's problem?" North said in his heavy Russian accent. North bustled into my room and fell silent, Tooth came in after him and did the same thing. I don't know where Sandy is.

"don't just stand there! Do something! Please!" I pleaded. Tooth ran from the room yelling orders to her fairies, Bunny hopped from the room, and North used a snow globe to teleport somewhere. I grabbed a blanket and pressed it to Elsa's side and kneeled down beside the bed.

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please review! :)_**


End file.
